ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bonecrafting Guide 0-60 by Ctownwoody
Category:Bonecraft Bonecraft Guide 1.0 0-60+ By Ctownwoody of Asura Disclaimer: This worked for me and is based on my research and efforts on Asura. Prices have increasingly normalized in the last 18 months, but I still suggest going to ffxiah.com to research your particular server. *Of note: Bonecrafting is irritating because there are fewer profitable skill-up synths, but a ton of great ones for higher level crafters. Bonecrafting Tips *1. Learn to drool over Bone Chips; they are the back-bone of this craft (pun intended). *2. Search for recipes that use stackables. Bonecrafting has a lot of recipes that don’t and they can clog up your inventory. *3. Windy's AH prices are usually cheaper than the guild's best prices and often Jeuno's AH as well. You'll do your shopping in Windy or Jeuno except where noted. *4. Farming for materials can stink. Don’t do it unless you have the Leathercraft to make use of hides from Dhalmels or Rams. Scorpions can consistently drop goodies but they can clog your inventory. (Caveat: I will farm Tremor Ram and Battering Ram for drops to make gil, but only when bored.) *5. Woodworking helps because of the large number of Arrowheads you'll make. Half the time, sell the arrowheads and half the time, make arrows with them. *6. Excavating isn't worth it. It's like mining but the points are even farther apart than in mining and the items crappier. *7. Farming Dhalmels is was important in both Giant Femur and carapace gear stages because of the Dhalmel Leather in the latter. *8. Some items, like Crab Shells, Scorpion Claws, Scorpion Shells and Giant Femurs don't stack and, as a result, can greatly vary in price depending on whether someone has recently made a run on them. Experiment with the prices you pay at the AH, but never go above 1k for anything. The Guide Itself' 0-10 *'Shell Earring' (3)-Wind Crystal, Seashellx2--Cap on these. Buy the Seashells at the Guild for super-cheap. *'Shell Ring' (7)-Wind Crystal, Seashell, Fish Scales--Cap these; you can sell a lot of them back to guild at almost the price you paid for the ingredients. For 0-7, your costs will largely be the price of crystals and breaks. Save one as this is the first TEST ITEM. *'Power Bow' (7)-Wind Crystal, Elm Lumberx2, Coeurl Whisker, Scorpion Claw, Wool Cloth--Woodworking 28, and the NQs sell better than the HQ because this is a Moghouse Quest Item. Pointing this out as a profitable synth more than for skill... *'Fly Lure' (8)-Wind Crystal, Chocobo Feather, Animal Glue, Bat Fang--Clothcraft 30. These are typically made for Clothcraft, but I'm trying to point out profitable synths as they occur because there are so few of them on the way up. *'Bone Arrowheads' (9)-Wind Crystal[[, [[Bone Chipx2--Cap on these too; Bone Chips are relatively cheap and a bad hump is ahead. They make much better Arrows than arrowheads and are easy arrows to make. 11-20 *'Cornette' (14)-Wind Crystal, Bone Chip, Brass Ingot--Goldsmithing 14 as well. These are useful in Windy fame but you can techincally buy them at 250 each in Bastok when it's not 3rd place in Conquest rankings. However, make 1-2 levels of them as a bridge if needed and then put them in your Bazaar overnight for a slight profit. *'Bone Ring' (17)-Wind Crystal, Sheep Tooth, Bone Chip--The teeth are cheap and readily available at the guildshop (best price is 150ish), Cap on these. They're incredibly cheap. Save one, as again, this is a TEST ITEM. *'Bone Armors' (19-26)-Varies, but Sheep Leather, Giant Femur and Bone Chips are common ingredients--Make a set for yourself or friends. They sell at a profit (best crafted armor for level 16-20 Melee jobs) but too slowly to power through these levels. 21-30 *'Beetle Ring' (25)-Wind Crystal, Beetle Jaw--Synth and desynth these up to cap if possible. Beetle Jaws can get pricey at AH, though they have dropped a lot lately. You only want to make enough to get you in the 20-21 range. *'Gelatin' (28)-Fire Crystal, Giant Femur, Distilled Water--I capped on these and suggest you do it too. These sell back to the Cooking Guild at a good price, not much lost per synth, especially if you get the Giant Femurs for around 500-600 gil each. They sell well in Jeuno's and Windy's AHs, but you'll make more than you think you can sell. *'Horn Hairpin' (29)-Wind Crystal, Ram Horn--You can synth/desynth these, but Ram Horns are better saved for Horn Rings if possible. Make a few for sale in Jeuno to recap losses, but the Guild pays 1k+ for them, so balance the slower sales in Jeuno with NPCing at the Guild. They are used in a Jeuno quest that leads up to Sleepga II scroll quest, though, so they do sell profitably on occassion. TEST ITEM: Beetle Earring: Earth Crystal, Beetle Jaw, Silver Earring: Most often made for the HQ version, you can get these for cheap on AHs. Usually cheaper that way that but Earrings are cheap in the Jewelery Shop in Lower Jeuno. 31-40 *'Beetle Arrowheads' (33)-Wind Crystal, Beetle Jaw, Bone Chip--Pretty good, but even better if you have the woodworking to use/level on them. Otherwise, you'll just lose gil under most circumstances. *'Beetle Armor' (28-35)-Varies, but Beetle Shells, Beetle Jaws, Lizard Skins commonly used--Best crafted armor for 21-24 for most non-mage jobs. Sells for a bit more profit and a bit better rate than Bone Armor but still not fast enough for serious high-speed crafting. *'Horn Ring' (37)-Wind Crystal, Ram Horn, Fish Scales--Farm the horns, espcially if you can make Ram Leather. If you get the horns for less than 1k, these can NPC for a profit. Between this and the Beetle gear, try to cap at 37 somehow. The next part stinks more. Save one for a TEST ITEM. 41-50 *'Bone Knife' (41)-Earth Crystal, Giant Femur, Walnut Lumber--Walnut Lumber is relatively expensive. However, if you farm Dhalmels for hides (See Carapace Mask) and Giant Femurs, this will be much less painful than Horn Arrowheads would be. *'Skeleton Key' (43)-Earth Crystal, Carbon Fiber, Chicken Bone, Glass Fiber, Bat Fangx2, Animal Glue, Hecteyes Eye, Sheep Tooth--This is profitable, stackable and can sell okay (1-2 stax a day for good gil) in Jeuno. However, Chicken Bones and Hecteyes Eyes are not the most plentiful of items at any AH. Also, Alchemy 34 required, so I’m throwing this in as an alternative. *'Carapace Mask' (45)-Earth Crystal, Dhalmel Leather, Crab Shell--Cap on these. If you farmed Giant Femurs, you should have a large supply of Dhalmel Leather (and you shouldn't have been farming without making the leather anyway). Crab Shells are cheap and plentiful at both Windy and Jeuno AHs, and easily farmable for most jobs 50+. TEST ITEM: Carapace Gorget: Earth Crystal, Iron Chain, Crab Shell x2: The Iron Chain may make this cheaper to buy at the AH. It takes 2 Iron Ingots, but the price could range up over 6000. 51-60 *'Scorpion Arrowheads' (53)-Wind Crystal, Scorpion Claw, Bone Chip--Claws are cheap at AHs, used for little else and in decent supply. You will make a ton of them because it's after 50, but Woodworkers will buy these at a decent price, if you can't make Scorpion Arrows on your own. If you absolutely MUST farm these, the good news is that most Scorpions have great drop rates on everything. *'Blood Stone' (57)-Wind Crystal, Giant Femur, Grass Thread, Fiend Blood—I skipped these as a waste of time. Only do this if you don’t care about gil at all; then synth/desynth to cap and don’t tell anyone (they’ll want the gil you don’t care about)... *'Scorpion Ring' (60)-Wind Crystal, Scorpion Shell--You can cap on this to finish. Scorpion Shells are more expensive than claws but they still are the best synth in and around 60. Just synth and desynth and don't expect to make gil. Also, I checked Sandy's AH because more than a few get dropped off in Rabao. *'Demon Arrowheads' (63)-Wind Crystal, Demon Horn, Bone Chip--If you have Woodworking 63+ (like I do), Demon Arrows are incredibly profitable and a standard for getting Woodworking up to 69. With the recent collapse of RMT, Demon Horns are now cheap enough that non-100+6 bonecrafters can give it a shot. The arrowheads are profitable as is, but the arrows add more profit if you can make them. Do them in groups large enough to finish up with even stacks as possible; having 6 leftover arrowheads makes you feel dirty. After this, you're on your own, but remember that a lot of the items you skipped over may have highly profitable HQ versions that you didn't touch because only the HQ-version sold at all... Comments/Suggestions/Complaints *Feel free to add them in here as you like! --Ctownwoody 05:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC)